


人间喜剧 02

by ludwicia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Devil May Cry 5 Dante/Vergil, Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludwicia/pseuds/ludwicia
Summary: 5d5v 后天单方性转
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	人间喜剧 02

（二）生活就是个锤子

我是个小孩你是羔羊，咱俩的名字跟他一样。  
——睡醒了吗，快去赚钱。

天要下雨日子还要过，一位恶魔猎人，和一位前魔王恶魔猎人预备役（终极高阶）穿着一身清爽的人工甩干衣物移动到下一个落脚点，也就是但丁的唯一家产DMC事务所本部。多亏了V从老房子一边打劫路人一边找但丁做委托的经历，维吉尔这个缝开的不偏不倚，一出门就踩在客厅正中央。  
“金窝银窝也不如自己家，真舒服。连空气都是清新的。”但丁张开怀抱深吸一口气，眯起眼睛一副满足的样子。  
“是挺清新的，没有上次过来那股恶心的嗖味。哦对，上次是因为你没冲厕所没洗澡还不扔外卖盒。”维吉尔抱着胳膊开始数落。  
“我赞成这位小姐的说法，顺便，恭喜你但丁。看来，DMC将有机会迎来一位爱干净爱生活的女主人，我很久没见你这么开心了。”  
但丁现在看起来像只偷了主人用来作晚饭的生鱼肉块的猫，维吉尔心想。  
“谢谢，莫里森。不过我恐怕这位女主人，既不爱生活也没这么干净。”但丁说着一把揽住他变矮了的老姐的肩膀并无耻的压上半个身体的重量，维吉尔倒也没反抗，在魔界清除树根的无聊工作把他们之间的隐私距离级大的缩短了。在魔界时找不到第三个人聊天，兄弟俩已经无聊到连3岁的时候，维吉尔尿裤子假装是但丁干的事都要翻出来说一遍（作为报复有一天早上但丁喝牛奶噎到，第一时间转向维吉尔并吐了他一身）。兄弟俩暂时因各自年轻时黑历史被挖掘太多，对在彼此面前出糗产生了免疫，暂时的。  
但有一些东西是例外，比如那些他们还没准备好要揭露的伤疤和噩梦。还有一些心底的小想法，这部分主要属于但丁，在被迫由他的自我意识进行的公开剖析演讲（我的心就是个叛徒，擅自把我卖的底裤都飞了。维吉尔咬牙切齿的想）之后，他哥对此要坦诚的多。丢出去的脸捡不回来。  
“闭嘴。”维吉尔不悦的看着仰躺在沙发上的崔西。“你想的太吵了。”  
“嘿，讲讲道理。我还什么都没说呢，维吉尔。恭喜回到人间，享受你的全新生活。毕竟现在你有个欠了一屁股债的连体弟弟了。”  
崔西换了个侧躺的姿势撑着头狡黠的面向维吉尔，美丽的身体曲线一览无余。  
“哇唔，不愧是专业的。恶魔本魔，一眼就看出来了。”但丁对最后一句装聋作哑，债多了不愁，虱子多了不痒。  
维吉尔收回前言，崔西才像那只偷了主人用来准备晚饭的生鱼肉块的猫。还要叼着肉块耀武扬威的绕客厅一周，把油脂的痕迹拖的到处都是。  
相比起来他弟就只是个傻橘，喜欢占着垫子还超重。  
“让我猜猜，是砍到了魅魔吗？还挺适合你的，可惜不能成为永久效果。”  
一点都不可惜，幸好它是暂时的，只要魔力消失我就能够变回来。维吉尔想。  
厕所里隐约传出抽水马桶的声音，Lady扯着衬衫下摆出来，一抬头看见但丁和一个变了性的维吉尔。  
但丁觉得这时他应该担起一个男主人的责任，勇敢的伸出手。“老哥，这是Lady。Lady，这是维吉尔。”  
“谢谢。我只是暂时换了个性别，不是换了个脑子。”维吉尔冲但丁翻了个巨大的白眼并拍掉肩上那只拿她当拐杖或是靠枕的手，她另有别的事要说“关于我的半身尤里曾对你们作的事，我很抱歉。你，还有崔西也是。”  
“…虽然不会马上原谅你，不过这条道歉我收下了。”Lady摆了摆手也坐上了沙发。“早知道你们还回来我应该按周，不按天交水电费。便宜你了但丁。”  
“我看你才是恶魔吧。金钱的恶魔。白住我的房子我还没问你们收房租呢。”  
“房租你收得起吗，都不够抵你在这欠的零头。不过你是怎么办到的，但丁？我记得尼禄说你们去清理树根。怎么，魔树底下难道还有神灯吗？”Lady惊奇的看着这个全新的维吉尔。“他变成女孩子这么好看，照这个逻辑我变成男人岂不是超帅。”崔西想象了一下Lady的身量，大概率会是个阴阳眼的肌肉萌男。  
“没错就是这么妙，不过你看神灯的机会已经被我用完了。”但丁装作得意的拍了拍自己厚实的胸肌，引来维吉尔一阵侧目。眼神介于哇唔和羡慕嫉妒恨之间。但丁就是很爽，非常爽。  
“刚才我们在商量怎么分配几个同时接到的委托，不过既然你们回来了。事情就好办了。”  
但丁放弃挣扎，他是真的穷。不过他没想到在场的另外三人，眼神齐刷刷转向他的宝贝美女姐姐。你们怎么回事？


End file.
